


Last Christmas

by solarbaby614



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold in the abandonded diner. Post-Apocalyptic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dreamsin_action's December challenge and for my kiss_bingo prompt of face: forehead.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away," Tori sang quietly to herself, pressing her forehead against one of the windows of the abandoned diner. She curled up farther into the booth, wrapping an arm around one of her knees and pulling it up to her chest. Her other hand traced the ice frosted glass, creating invisible patterns that no one but she could see.

Hands slipped over her shoulders, wrapping around her coat and pulling it tighter around her. She had been shivering, Tori realized, absently. "What are you doing out here?" The voice from the booth behind her said.

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered back, leaning into the embrace.

Beck sighed, pulling her closer until she could feel the wood of the bench pressing into her shoulder blades, but she didn't care. She shivered, realizing just how cold it was up front. They had managed to block out most of the cold weather in the back, along with the warm blankets and layers of clothing making sure to keep the chill out.

She just wished they had made it further south before the cold set in. Looking out at the snow covered landscape, Tori knew how lucky they had been to find shelter before it got too bad.

"You're thinking too much," Beck said, absently, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Not really," she replied, looking up at him and giving a small grin. "It's pretty though."

The look in his eyes was inscrutable, but they were dark and searching. Whatever he found in her expression satisfied him and he relaxed slightly, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.

She could feel the ghost of the kiss when he pulled away, leaving a warm mark on her forehead and her soul.

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here?"

They both turned to find Jade standing there, heavy dingy white blanket wrapped around her shoulders, staring at them like they were stupid. Black fingernail polish stood out against fabric, the one concession she seemed to allow herself whenever possible. She gave an annoyed sigh and moved to join them, sitting down on the padded bench beside Tori, slipping the cover over them both.

Beck gave a chuckled, which Jade responded to with a glare.

"It's almost Christmas," Tori said, breaking the silence. Or as close as she could guess anyway. They'd stopped keeping track a while ago.

"Good," answered Jade, laying her head against Tori's shoulder and closing her eyes, giving a pleased sound when Beck's fingers started sliding through her hair.

Beck snorted and Tori just shook her head. The window was starting to fog up now, due to their close proximity to it.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Jade mumbled, not even lifting her head up from Tori's shoulder.

Beck glanced over at Tori.

She sighed and nodded. "Let's go to bed."

They were broken in a broken world, but at least they were broken together.


End file.
